


Special Mornings

by astrxd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's just straight up fluff, set during race to the edge probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrxd/pseuds/astrxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross posted on my tumblr!]  Hiccup wakes up to find Astrid at his side. He relishes in the warmth and intimacy of the situation, and briefly contemplates their relationship as he admires the sleeping Hofferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Mornings

He woke up to find comforting warmth latching onto his left side. His left arm tingled from the lack of circulation it was receiving, but it was a subtle sensation he didn’t mind- especially when the person that rested upon it was a certain someone

Hiccup felt the tickle of silky blonde hair, uncombed and slightly tangled, against his collarbone. He felt the weight of a casual arm draped over his stomach, and another almost awkwardly looped around his neck. Her digits just barely grazed his skin with each of her steady inhales and exhales.

There was something beautiful about being able to see Astrid first thing in the morning. It felt ridiculously intimate- sure, they shared a bed, but seeing her in an unkempt, natural state where her walls were all down… It was an incredibly rare sight, seeing as she was simply always awake before first light. It was habitual to her, Hiccup assumed, to rise early and immediately head to Stormfly’s stable. Hiccup understood that; he shared the same morning ritual, only a little later and with Toothless.

A gentle smile bloomed on his face as he took in the rest of her appearance. It was early, but a decent amount of light was pouring into the room to allow visibility.

The locks that were always neatly pulled back and twisted into a perfect plait were splayed out around her head like a crown or a veil of thin gold, whereas her supple lips were parted as she breathed. A generous smattering of freckles dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose like stars in the sky. Hiccup reached across his body to tuck a few stray tendrils of flaxen hair behind her ear, only to get a better view of the slope of her nose and the shadows casted by her eyelashes.

He couldn’t help but wonder how he- how _they-_ ended up _here._ Not just in his hut, curled up against one another to conserve body heat, but in this particular stage of their relationship. To him, it felt as if it were just yesterday that they were an unofficial pair stealing kisses and secretly sharing smiles. Impossible was a word that Hiccup had long forgotten the definition of; not only was his very, very best friend a _Night Fury_ , but he was lucky enough to be able to call Astrid Hofferson his… His…?

Girlfriend seemed a little vague, and hardly captured the essence of their relationship. Partner didn’t quite cut it. Equal was completely true, but still didn’t accurately describe it.

Regardless of what _they_ were called, Hiccup felt absurdly lucky. She was _his_ , but not in a possessive sense; not in a way that meant he controlled her or owned her in any shape or form. Oh, no- that was a mutual agreement between them. Unspoken, but understood all the same. Perhaps that was what made the Haddock the most happy about _them_ : they were integral to each other’s support systems.

He relied on her, and vice versa.

Hiccup soon found himself staring at bright blue eyes, blinking slowly at him. The Haddock flushed, but grinned.

“Gah, uh- was I stari--”

“Mmhmm,” Astrid confirmed. He could almost feel the humming vibrations in her throat.

“...Good morning,” he greeted. His voice was a quiet murmur, as if speaking too loud would shatter the moment they were sharing. A drowsy smile played on Astrid’s lips as she set her head back down on the square of his chest. She yawned, forgoing any other response; it became apparent that the rhythmic beating of his heart could be felt by both of them. Hiccup set a hand on the small of her back and kissed the top of her head.

“You made me sleep in,” Astrid accused as she gently thumped her fist on his stomach.

“Lies and slander, milady!” Hiccup anticipated the blow and squeezed his core, which only elicited a lilting, almost _musical_ laugh from the Hofferson as she pushed herself to sit upright. She patted his torso.

“Alright, there, Thor-incarnate. No need to show off,” she teased, sarcasm dripping from her sleepy tone, before running her fingers through her hair. Hiccup promptly reached out to catch her wrist, stopping her from continuing. If she did her hair, that meant that she’d be leaving shortly afterwards.

“It’s still really early,” he argued. Astrid scoffed, gently tugging her arm away from him. Hiccup knew that she was more than capable of easily ripping away from his gentle, and consequently flimsy grip, but she _didn’t_. And he’d use that against her if he had to.

“And? It’s actually late, in my book.”

“And you should stay a little longer?”

“Because?”

“Because I want you to,” Hiccup insisted, “and because this morning is special?”

Astrid arched an eyebrow at him, but allowed herself to be pulled back down to the bed. The Haddock couldn’t refrain from smirking triumphantly as he continued. “It’s _really_ early. We can- we can stay uh, warm. And talk…”

She seemed unconvinced, though she was tucked beside him once more.

“Plus, Toothless and Stormfly were out late with us last night. Don’t you think they deserve to sleep in a little?”

She scrunched up her nose, and Hiccup knew he won. The Haddock propped himself up with one elbow and leaned forward, while Astrid easily got the memo and stooped inward as well.

Their lips were seamlessly pressed against each other's, working in tandem to allow a sweet, chaste kiss. Hiccup felt fingers curl in his bed head as he slid his hand along the curve of Astrid’s waist beneath the covers to rest lovingly on her hip. After a moment, Astrid wriggled, and he wanted to sigh.

“ _Astrid,”_ he practically whined. his hold around her tightening. The blonde half-laughed at him as she settled back

“Relax, babe. M’still here,” she responded, leaning up to press another kiss to his lips. He was amazed, honestly- what had he done to deserve her, or _anything_ he had? Both the most faithful, intelligent dragon as the best companion anyone could ask for, _plus_ a beautiful warrior who didn’t care about his morning breath or messy hair?

The two melted together, and spilled into each other’s warmth. Hiccup pulled the furs snugly around him before laying back down…

Only to once again see bright blue eyes intently observing him.

Hiccup could only guess the thoughts running through her mind, but one thing was certain- she was divinely beautiful. Literally. When she beckoned him to scoot even closer with a curl of her finger, Hiccup was quick to do so. Astrid leaned forward slowly, one of her hands resting on his chest.

”You owe me a flight today. Stormfly and I have a few new tricks up our sleeves,” she asserted, a proud smile curving her lips.

“Likewise. Toothless would love to beat you in another race,” Hiccup teased, while Astrid’s face twisted in subtle offense and determination. Hiccup was pretty sure that his laughter would wake the entirety of the Edge.

“You just ruined your ‘special morning,’” Astrid said pointedly as she slid out of his bed and headed for the side door that connected their huts. No time was wasted in the process, and Hiccup was left missing the warmth she provided. “Suit up, Haddock, we’re up in ten.” Hiccup propped himself up with his elbows to protest, but Astrid was already gone. Besides, there was nothing to protest against. Astrid was clearly itching to get into the air, and Hiccup could relate. If anything, he was now just as eager to to flying, as well.

“Any morning is special if it involves you,” he whispered to himself.


End file.
